


Inspired

by Pixigirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short, small angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixigirl/pseuds/Pixigirl
Summary: This will be a series of stand-alone chapters each inspired by a different Taylor Swift song.Mostly Adrienette fluff. Each chapter should contain a line from the song, the plot of the song or inspired by the song's vibe/name. They will also vary in length greatly.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 3





	Inspired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Taylor Swifts song 'invisible string'
> 
> LISTEN HERE:  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/6VsvKPJ4xjVNKpI8VVZ3SV?context=spotify%3Aplaylist%3A37i9dQZF1DX5KpP2LN299J&si=3u8R3xjYTtGZn2HtRPLJ9Q

_Green was the colour of grass where I used to pose at Centennial park. I used to think I’d meet somebody there._

I modelled for my father and grew up alongside Marinette, the baker’s daughter.

_Teal was the colour of her shirt when you were 16 at the yoghurt shop. She used to work to make a little money._

_Time, curious time. Gave me no compasses, game me no signs._

_Were there clues I didn’t see? I’d been raised my whole life with you and I never saw it._

_But isn’t it just so pretty to think. All this time there was some invisible string, tying you to me?_

_A string pulled you out of all the wrong arms right into that dive bar._

I saw you sitting there… content, waiting. But I didn’t know what for. You’d been with so many guys before me. _Cold was my axe to grind with the boys who broke your heart. But now I send their babies presents._

_One single thread of gold tied me to you_ and it changed my life. You are life-changing.

_When I showed you around Centennial Park_ , your smile lit up this world. _Hell was the journey but it brought me heaven_. I couldn’t bear watching you with all these other men but now that you are mine, the past can’t define us.

_All this time invisible string tied me to you._

**Author's Note:**

> This work will be continued.
> 
> I'll do just Adrienette but if you want me to consider other ships comment them below


End file.
